


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Thanksgiving

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of puppy dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 14.


End file.
